


Enjolras, hace frio afuera

by NathRossavel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Combeferre(nombrado), Era Moderna, Inicio de relación, Inicio del Invierno, M/M, Modern Era, Pos-misión de inteligencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathRossavel/pseuds/NathRossavel
Summary: El inicio del invierno, le dará al esceptico del grupo de les amis, la oportunidad de creer en los milagros, después de pasar con su líder un día inteligencia a la alcaldía. Fic inspirado en la canción "baby, it's cold ouside"





	1. Cita Improvisada

¿Qué era esto? No lo entendía, no entendía sus nervios y seguía insistiendo que necesitaba un trago, pero Jehan, le prohibía tan siquiera oler el aroma a cerveza. Avanzó por las calles de Paris indeciso de cada paso que daba, ¿Qué le pasaba? Hace años que no debería sentirse así, ¿Por qué los nervios? Solo irían a hacer inteligencia a la alcaldía, nada más. Debía calmarse, ni que fuera adolescente para sentirse nervioso por una cita que no era cita, pero si no era así, ¿Por qué la noche anterior había pensado cada detalle de como verse bien? 

Por todos los dioses en que no creía, llevaba una semana sin beber y todo porque desde hace 7 días sabía que iría a la alcaldía con él; exhaló ansioso al llegar al sitio y acomodó su cabello con las manos hasta reprenderse a sí mismo por ese acto, tal vez no debió afeitarse, tal vez se delataba demasiado al haberse quitado la barba desaliñada que tanto le caracterizaba, pero se negaba a estar mal presentado ante él, sabiendo que por primera vez estarían solos

Exhaló maldiciendo a sus amigos, toda la triquiñuela que hicieron por darle una oportunidad de asombrar a su deidad personal, solo había logrado ponerle más nervioso que nunca; sin embargo, todo pensamiento se detuvo al verle al otro lado de la calle esperando que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar, lo vio, se vio y entendió que por más que se arreglara, siempre estaría por debajo de él, pero igual se perdió en su presencia, sobretodo chaqueta roja, de hecho la misma chaqueta roja que usaba cuando era otoño. Le pareció, una vez más, que ese color había sido creado para él, no podía verse tan tentadoramente bien si no era así

Exhaló con lentitud cuando le vio acercarse, traía esa expresión de pocos amigos que solía tener siempre que él estaba cerca, mandíbula tensa, mirada fija, ceño fruncido y porte impecable, se detuvo frente a él con gallardía dedicándole una mirada banal que solo le recordó al pintor, que su compañero era inalcanzable para alguien como él

-Te ves sobrio- comentó con indiferencia el rubio ocultando su sorpresa al ver el cambio del pintor, notó por primera vez lo brillante que era la mirada del pelinegro, no lo diría en voz alta, pero sintió que podía ver esa mirada por horas, entonces el cínico pintor volvió a ser él, al abrir la boca

-Te ves como el dios que eres- obtuvo por respuesta y el rubio rodó los ojos exhalando exasperado, recordando lo mucho que le alteraba la personalidad del artista al periodista

-No empieces, Grantaire- le pidió acomodando su chaqueta detallándolo nuevamente, esperaba una explicación de porqué su sonrisa sin motivo, enarcó la ceja ante su gesto

-Sigo esperando que me des un cumplido, me arreglé así por ti- admitió con esa sonrisa burlona que le quitaba veracidad a sus palabras

-Te ves bien- admitió con honestidad- vamos- le incitó y emprendió marcha hacia la alcaldía

Avanzaron por las calles sin prisa, en un silencio que sorprendentemente no era incomodo, se veían un par de veces para verificar que seguían lado a lado hasta llegar a la alcaldía donde pasaron el día. El pintor se limitó a contemplar el lugar y no tocar nada como si fuera un niño pequeño, se repetía que no podía echarlo a perder, no podía, todo debía salir perfecto, porque no tenía otra oportunidad. Revisaron con cuidado los movimientos del lugar y localizaron el mapa y armamento que habían ido a buscar.  
Anotó en su libreta la indicación que le dio su líder de rojo sobre donde estaba el mapa, al mismo tiempo que él aportaba el boceto de un plano para ubicar mejor al grupo que días después robaría la munición por el que debían obtener el mapa para guiarlos; anotó todo lo que le indicó Enjolras, cuantos guardias habían, cuando cambiaban de turno, cuanto tardaban en ese cambio, en que horario la alcaldía estaba sola y tras un día extenuante de inteligencia, regresaron

Había comenzado a nevar, en la mañana todo Paris sería blanco y viéndole de soslayo Grantaire exhaló vaho desilusionado de saber que al llegar a la parada central, cada quien tomaría su camino; había sido un día productivo, tranquilo, sin riñas, ni gritos como siempre, pero eso no era suficiente para el pintor. Si hacia el recuento de todo lo que hizo para ese día, no le bastaba una jornada armoniosa con el rubio. Le debía más que eso, ¡maldición! Llevaba 7 días sobrio y 3 sin fumar solo por él, si eso no era sacrificio no sabía lo que era, no podía simplemente dejar que Enjolras se fuera, se había esmerado demasiado como para resignarse a una despedida rápida en la parada

-¿Tienes frio?- preguntó Grantaire al verle exhalar vaho y guardar las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- vivo cerca, ¿Por qué no vienes?- propuso con una media sonrisa nerviosa y forzada, aquello había sido un acto de valor y decisión de exigirle al destino, más tiempo al lado del ojiazul

-No puedo, R, tengo que…- alcanzó a decir, pero dejó de hablar al notar en la mirada del pelinegro una ilusión porque aceptara, [i]“trata de ser gentil con él, últimamente eres un tirano con Grantaire y eso solo hace que beba más”[/i] repitió su mente las palabras que le dijo Combeferre antes que saliera del piso; exhaló bajando la mirada y volvió a fijarla en el pintor notando que la mirada del artista se opacaba y ahora le sonriera forzadamente casi con dolor de volver a ser rechazado- tal vez un rato, en casa no hay nadie después de todo- admitió y se sintió conmovido de volver a ver el brillo en su mirada negra- vamos- le propuso y el pelinegro afirmó tomando la delantera

Todo el mundo de Grantaire se detuvo cuando le escuchó cambiar de opinión y una dicha que no pudo ocultar por más que quiso, se apoderó de él. Le habría abrazado y besado en ese mismo instante, pero por suerte estaba sobrio y tenía control sobre sí mismo. Ensanchó más la sonrisa y pasó la mano por su propio cabello como tic nervioso antes de divagar en la conversación por simple ansiedad. Al llegar, exhaló con lentitud al abrir la puerta y le dejó entrar primero, cerró los ojos emocionado y agradeció a lo que fuera, por que Enjolras hubiera aceptado y entró para cerrar tras él. A falta de una sala, terminaron uno sentado al lado del otro en el sofá de la casa hablando de lo que iban a hacer la otra semana con la información del día y en una de las veces en que se quedaron en silencio, Grantaire le ofreció algo de beber y pese a la negativa del Enjolras se levantó y fue por unos tragos para cada uno y mientras las latas de cerveza vacías se acumulaban, la noche transcurría con tranquilidad y casi agrado, pero de repente todo se rasgó. Fue como si un rayó golpease de la nada al ojiazul que pasó de ver el techo desde el sofá, a sentarse con brusquedad sobresaltando al pintor que parecía hipnotizado viéndole hasta memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos 

-Mierda- comentó Enjolras sacando el móvil para ver la hora y comprobar que era tarde- tengo que irme- dijo levantándose y dejando al pintor tan anonadado que por instinto le retuvo de la muñeca

-No te vayas, no puedes, está helando afuera, espera a mañana que Combeferre venga y te traiga un abrigo, podría darte algo si sales con este clima- explicó halándole de nuevo hacia el sofá. Era la mejor velada de su vida, no podía terminar así tan de la nada- No alcanzas a imaginarte cuanto he esperado porque vinieras- admitió sin pensar, lo supo cuando Enjolras lo miró prevenido frunciendo el ceño; aclaró la garganta maldiciendo para sus adentros y siguió hablando como si lo anterior hubiese sido un desvarío de ebrio- además ¿Cuál es la prisa?- le insistió cuando Enjolras se le soltó

-Tenía que empacar, se supone que mañana regreso a casa- explicó dándole más información de la que jamás le había dado. El artista dedujo que el alcohol y la inexperiencia con el mismo, le habían desinhibido un poco y la idea le encantó- ni siquiera quiero ir- se quejó bramando molesto mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello para quitar el mechón que siempre insistía en caerle sobre la frente

-No te vayas entonces- insistió halando de su mano para dejarle sentado en el sofá en que estaban- no hay prisa- susurró acercándose a él con el descaro característico que le daba el licor y por un momento vio a Enjolras acceder, hasta volver a ser él, igual de estricto en todo lo que hacia

-No puedo, además será un milagro que logre entrar, debí estar en casa hace 3 horas- explicó soltándose del agarre del pintor- ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?- se preguntó desubicado buscándola y antes que la viera puesta en el brazar de sofá, el pintor la tiró tras el mueble- juro que la había dejado por aquí- comentó para sí mismo revisando el lugar, escéptico a que hubiera desaparecido y al ver los ojos brillantes como un cielo nocturno estrellado y los labios mordidos del pintor, captó todo- Grantaire, no estoy para juegos, debí irme hace horas, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó de brazos cruzados culpándole de la oportuna desaparición de su emblemática chaqueta roja

-No lo sé- fingió y ante la expresión déspota del rubio, subió los hombros y bebió su trago terminándolo- ¿otra cerveza?- propuso y le escuchó bramar- no te disgustes, según Courfeyrac, no hay como entrar después de la una, no puedo permitir que te quedes en la calle, no con este clima, podría darte una neumonía y no toleraría perderte- admitió divertido, ese era su método, le había confesado su sentir desde siempre, pero en ese tono de sorna y todo por ser consciente de no ser de su agrado- quédate, mañana empacas con prisa, es más, en cuanto salga el sol te vas- le propuso pasando por su lado para apoyarse en la puerta y evitar que se fuera

-Grantaire- interrumpió acercándose a él entretenido de oírlo hablar tan erradamente- tengo que irme- recalcó sin la autoridad con que lograba ser obedecido y no le vio moverse sino negarle- ¿Qué?

-No pienso cargar con la culpa de dejarte morir, tendrás que quedarte- se limitó a decir- llama a casa y diles que te quedarás aquí, después de todo, no saldrás sin abrigo, así no tolerarías unas calles, tendrías hipotermia después de unos minutos- se explicó acercándose a él cual cazador a su presa


	2. Velada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que parece que el cap es largo! eterno de la madre! pero es un efecto visual a causa que todo el tiempo están hablando, como sea a quien lea, ojala le guste y entretenga en esta temporada

Como había aceptado Enjolras volver de nuevo a ese sofá, es algo que ni siquiera el líder sabía, pero así era, no por ello dejaba de insistirle que tenía que irse, pero a cada motivo que daba, Grantaire encontraba otro para retenerle comenzando a hartarle ese comportamiento y en un intento de volver a ser el de siempre, se impuso con toda la autoridad que era capaz de tener en ese momento, la cual, para ser francos, no era mucha

-Grantaire, no puedo quedarme, tienen que estarme espe…rando- logró decir con la vista en el móvil que le pasaba el pintor- sabes cómo es Combeferre, se preocupa mucho, no le bastará una llamada- mintió retrocediendo al ver lo cerca que estaban, sabía que debía irse, necesitaba decir algo efectivo para poderse ir, no se le ocurrió nada, de hecho quedó en blanco cuando escuchó la voz de Grantaire

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Apolo? Diles que sigues vivo y velando por tu bienestar, te quedarás hasta que amanezca- propuso pasando a la cocina- una cerveza más, casi amanece- insistió volviendo de allá una latas para cada uno- siéntete en casa, enserio no hay problema en que te quedes, casi cuenta como privilegio- admitió tomando su mano temiendo que la apartara, pero le vio observar el gesto y aceptar la lata de cerveza- no te imaginas lo malo que es salir con este frio- le recordó al notar en su mirada la duda de quedarse

Y una idea fugaz cruzó la mente de Grantaire, ¿temía quedarse? No lo creía posible, su incansable líder no le temía nada, retaba a la muerte constantemente, ¿Cómo podía estar intimidado de él? Era imposible, pero entonces ¿Por qué sus manos estaban frías, si dentro era cálido pese a no tener calefactor? Se acercó incrédulo de verle reacción y le vio tragar con lentitud negándose a retroceder, ¿nervioso, él? ¿Por qué? Insistía aturdida su mente que se desconcertó cuando sintió la ausencia de la mano de Enjolras. La había apartado para sujetar la cerveza con esa mano y beber con prisa; si tanto le afectaba su presencia ¿Por qué no se iba? Lo hacía casi que desde que se conocían, ¿Por qué esta vez seguía ahí? Humedeció los labios al notar en el rubio una mirada inquieta y como echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás sutilmente intentando conservar distancia con el pintor

-Tienes las manos frías- susurró Grantaire tomándolas de nuevo

-Es por la cerveza- aseguró con firmeza el periodista y alcanzó a ruborizarse cuando el pelinegro las tomó entre sus manos y las llevó hasta su boca para exhalar- no es necesario Grantaire, la lata estaba fría- le recordó pero fue campalmente ignorado- vale, ya se tibiaron, gracias- zanjó apartando las manos al captar lo que estaba permitiendo

El ojinegro no lo entendía, ¿qué clase de embrujo se había hecho ese día?, necesita recordarlo y usarlo todos los días de su vida; su Apolo, su dios guerrero le estaba permitiendo más cercanía de la que jamás había tenido, o tal vez, Eros se había apiadado por unas horas de su existencia y le había permitido un momento con su tío; se mordió los labios con la mirada fija en los ojos turquí del rubio que anunciaban prevención y autorización y en un acto de valentía, le acercó la mano al rostro, pero Enjolras rechazó el contacto al desviar la cara a tan solo milímetros de tocarle

-Grantaire, mis cosas- pidió en voz baja, como si esa fuera toda la voz que tuviera. Su imponente líder se había puesto al nivel de los mortales y algo dentro del pintor le dejó saber que no lograría hablar más fuerte, pero su mirada aún era firme en su decisión- solo dime dónde está mi chaqueta y me iré- prometió aclarando la garganta y retomando ese porte gallardo de siempre

-No creo que lo encuentres, aquí las cosas una vez se pierden, están perdidas para siempre- susurró detallando la silueta del rubio que tensó la mandíbula para no emitir sonido alguno ante los susurros

-Un motivo más para irme- explicó girando para irse. El pintor que acababa de extender la mano para rozarle, reaccionó cuando Enjolras abrió y le retuvo antes que pusiera un pie fuera- no está en mis planes perderme para siempre- aclaró al captar las intenciones del artista que se puso frente a él y volvió a cerrar con esa expresión lasciva en la que por primera vez se fijó- eres un gran colega y fue grato estar aquí- admitió apartándose de él empuñando las manos; el pintor exhaló con molestia ante su evasiva- pero, ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?- insistió esperando una respuesta, implorando por una, de quedarse, sabía que la fortaleza de le iba a faltar y se negaba a que le pasara eso

-Quédate y me ayudas a buscarla- propuso sin terminar de entender que hechizo tenía a Enjolras tan permisible, con la guardia baja. Ni siquiera contemplando al civil, dejaba de ver a su apasionado y dedicado líder de rojo, revolucionario por naturaleza- eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- admitió, con tal solemnidad y olvidándose de todo, que por un momento Enjolras le creyó por primera vez- ¿te has visto?- le insistió y avanzó logrando que el rubio retrocediera viendo a los lados prevenido del pintor, pero ni así se iba, ¿acaso quería quedarse?- si me lo permitieras te profesaría todo lo que tengo, arte, creencia, devoción, ¿Por qué insistes en ser humano, Apolo?- indagó con la latente necesidad que tenía en ese momento por acariciarle

-Enjolras- logró corregirle en un tono apenas audible reteniéndole antes que se acercara demasiado

-Cierto, Enjolras- corrigió con una sonrisa amarga en los labios, de verdad que no era burla el decirle Apolo, para él, Enjolras era su todo, su arte, su musa, su razón de vivir, su guía, su esperanza, su mártir, su inalcanzable ideal, pero se negaba a decir esas palabras reacio a sonar patético ante alguien que ya de por sí le tenía desprecio- únicamente Enjolras- comentó resignado a tal idea; reposó su zurda en el rostro del rubio y le sintió la cara tibia por lo que levantó la mirada viendo el sutil rubor en las mejillas; maldijo a todos los dioses por torturarle con tan hermosas visiones- ves, te ha dado fiebre por caminar bajo la nieve, jamás te dejaría salir con este clima- le juró recordando que el tema original- podrías empeorar y pasar fiestas postrado en cama- dramatizó con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro que por un momento se vio iluminado por la fascinación de rozarle

-¿Irme?- preguntó confuso sin recordar que debía volver, en ese instante se concentraba en el tacto de Grantaire en su rostro- cierto- comentó espabilando, se pasó la mano por el cabello hiperventilándose, al parecer había olvidado que debía respirar- lo raro, es que Combeferre y Courfeyrac no hayan llamado, tal vez están dormidos o salieron a buscarme- comentó preocupado por sus compañeros de piso volviendo a ver su móvil- qué más da, un resfriado no es nada- abrió escuchando que Grantaire le insistía que se quedara o enfermaría- tengo que irme- aseguró y justo al decirlo, las sirenas de la policía sonaron por todo el vecindario

-Quédate, la noche esta peligrosa, si tu instinto suicida se ríe del riesgo, la neumonía y la hipotermia, hazlo por mí- insistió volviendo a cerrar la molesta puerta- Combeferre me despellejaría vivo si te hieren por andar en las calles a estas horas, ahórrame esa agonía, una hora más y ya- pidió rodeándolo por la cintura para apoyar la barbilla en el hombro y alcanzar a ver el perfil del rubio al que tenía abrazado por la espalda- dejemos esto cerrado un rato más- propuso cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona

-Grantaire- escuchó que le hablaba a lo lejos pese a tenerle a solo centímetros- suéltame- le pidió con una voz tan neutral que fue obedecido de inmediato- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? No se han escuchado disparos, ni nada- preocupado se acercó a la ventana y el pintor se terminó las cervezas que habían dejado a un lado hace varios minutos temblando incrédulo de lo que estaba siendo esa noche- ¿Grantaire?- llamó intrigado por la palidez del pintor que lo miró y sonrió con dificultad dejándose caer en el sofá con pesadez, aquello estaba siendo demasiado para el pelinegro- ¿estás bien?- insistió sentándose a su lado a tomarle la temperatura en la frente, ardía- deberías descansar- sugirió y le vio negar- tienes que- se impuso y nuevamente le vio negar viéndole con más intensidad que otras veces y con la mirada brillante

-Estamos sentados en mi cama- explicó antes que el líder le diera un sermón sobre lo descuidado que era consigo mismo y terminaran gritándose- sería descortés quitarte el puesto y dormir teniendo visita- explicó entrelazando una mano a la del rubio; mientras el pintor cerró los ojos gozando de la sensación, el periodista tensó la mano que tenía enlazada con la de Grantaire- ¿alguna vez has escuchado que las tentaciones torturan?- Enjolras le afirmó tras pensarlo unos segundos- entonces…- insinuó estrechando su mano, sucumbiría, no toleraría más la tortura, debía arriesgarlo todo, bien fuera para perder hasta el alma o ganar el cielo por unos instantes- apiádate de mí, Apolo, es una tortura verte y no poderte sentir- imploró y le vio abrir los ojos anonadado antes de reír por pocos segundos en los que aclaró la garganta y se forzó a recobrar su compostura

-Deliras, R- le aseguró con comprensión o lastima. Grantaire negó había visto un indicio del Olimpo al escuchar la risa de su deidad, necesitaba beber la ambrosía que los dioses en los que no creía, humedeció los labios y estrechó aún más la mano de Enjolras logrando que el rubio desviara la vista a las manos de ambos- debes descansar- insistió con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba al ojiazul

-Enjolras- susurró levantándole del mentón para tenerle cara a cara- a fin de cuentas, no es que tuvieras donde estar hoy- comentó con una sonrisa ladina y atrevida, pese a que su estómago se había comprimido y su corazón estaba desbocado, era incapaz de abandonar su cinismo- casi amanece- notó y le vio desviar la mirada a la ventana para verificarlo, así que Grantaire exhaló armándose de valor, estiró el pulgar sin soltarle el mentón y le rozó los labios captando la atención del rubio nuevamente; por instinto Enjolras se apartó rechazando el roce, pero no era rechazo, eran nervios, de haber sido rechazo la reacción habría sido más hostil entendió Grantaire- si fuera Jehan te diría cosas que jamás oirían los demás, pero no hay palabras- se excusó el artista con una sonrisa forzada

-Jamás has sido bueno con las palabras, suelen ser molestas cuando las dices- le recordó el líder estrechando con insistencia la tela de su propio pantalón- llenas de desesperanza- se explicó con una sonrisa de resignación a lidiar con el cinismo del pintor

-Hacemos más callándonos- siseó y se acercó a él viéndole retroceder- jamás nos decimos cosas buenas- continuó con la vista fija en él, embriagado de deseo por sentirle- pero, por suerte, existen distintos tipos de lenguaje- se explicó rozándole el pómulo descendiendo por su cuello. Sonrió conmovido de verle retener la respiración y sin pensárselo le tomó de la nuca y le haló hacia él para besarlo- esta noche no te vayas, hace frio afuera- insistió en un susurro sobre los labios cuando Enjolras intentó apartarse al captar lo que estaba pasando. Sus brazos terminaron rodeados al cuello del líder con un beso lento y suave como si le instruyera en el arte de besar, pero la verdad es que se embriagaba de ese sabor a ambrosía, se sentía mundano al profanar tan perfectos labios, pero clamaba por más- quédate- susurró con un hilo de voz cuando rompieron el beso

-Está bien- aceptó sobre los labios conteniendo la sonrisa al oír a Grantaire jadear entre el beso- tú ganas- sentenció rodeando la cintura del pintor dejándose invadir por la oleada de sentimientos que tenía- me quedo- le prometió y le vio sonreír abriendo los ojos unos instantes para que chocaran sus miradas. Celeste y azabache, volvieron a cerrarse y toda su concentración se fijó en el beso hasta faltarles el aire y apartarse milímetros para ver el sol asomarse tímidamente entre los tejados de Paris, le sonrió forzadamente dando un rápido vistazo al amanecer- no me iré sin mi chaqueta- juró y el pintor se mordió los labios antes de volverle a tomar de la nuca para halarle y recostarse en el sofá bajo el peso del periodista que alcanzó a ver la prenda roja tras el sofá, pero poco le importó, prefirió cerrar los ojos y perderse, como todo lo que entraba en esa casa

**Author's Note:**

> -Yo ya había subido esta historia pero toda en un solo cap, quedando eterna de leer, así que tras revisarla, decidí dejarla en 2 caps volviendo así la lectura más ligera  
> -A quien guste leerla, ojala le entretenga como mínimo, a ver si el invierno les hace el milagro de aceptar lo que sienten por el otro! q sea el milagro de navidad!!!


End file.
